1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hot wax depilatory dispensing system, and more particularly a system that improves the hygienic use of a hot wax depilatory to remove body hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair removal services using hot wax depilatories are offered in spas, hair and nail salons, specialty shops, and other similar business establishments. Typically, an operator dips an applicator (e.g. a stick, spatula or the like) into a can, bottle, or vat of wax depilatory that has been heated to a usable viscous liquid state. The operator, after dipping the applicator/spatula into the heated high viscosity wax, applies the wax to the area where the hair is to be removed. After the application of wax, gauze like fabric is placed on the still hot wax. After several minutes, the gauze like fabric is sharply pulled from the area, removing the hair from the area along with now cooled and hardened wax. The process is performed on small areas such as eyebrows, and large areas such as a client's leg.
In the industry, the spas, salons, etc purchase hot wax depilatory products in standard sized containers (typically 10—6-ounce containers). To prepare for application, the container is opened and placed on a heating device similar to a hot plate. When the wax is heated to a suitable temperature, the operator dispenses the melted wax as described above, using an applicator/spatula. The applicator is continually immersed and re-immersed into the heated, open wax container.
In general, only a small amount of wax is needed to remove hair from the desired area. Each client uses only a small amount of wax from the standard ten-ounce container. A container therefore is typically used for multiple clients. Although the applicator/spatula is changed for each client, its immersion and re-immersion into the same container can cause contamination of the wax in the container due to any client skin irregularities, open wounds, skin disorders, etc.